Coeur d'Azur
by ChocOlive Flamous
Summary: Entre ciel et mer, deux domaines voués à ne jamais se croiser et pourtant si liés, Pell réfléchissait. À ce souvenir étrange qui semblait le hanter, à ce rêve incessant qui semblait l'appeler. À cet oiseau baignant la voûte étoilée de sa clarté, enveloppé dans son manteau de flammes azurées.


**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Eiichiro Oda.

**Rating** : K+

**Genre** : Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, une bonne poignée d'humour et un soupçon de drame.

**Nda** : Hi, everybody ! Et tout seul aussi ! Me voici de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour !... Ou peut-être pas. Cet OS est un petit défi lancé par ma petite MogowKo (bisou à toi si tu passes par là). D'ailleurs, Moko, ce n'était pas un défi facile que tu m'as lancée. Mais comme tu me l'as dit, je n'abandonne jamais ! Je ne vous cache pas que je me suis arrachée quelques cheveux sur cet écrit. Comment écrire sur un pairing dont les deux personnages ne se sont jamais rencontrés ? J'ai dû faire fonctionner mes méninges à plein régime et je suis même allée relire l'arc d'Alabasta pour me mettre dans l'ambiance.

Et puis, au début du tome 24, j'ai trouvé THE faille, la zone d'ombre qu'il m'était possible d'exploiter ! Niark, niark ! Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus.

Ah, j'oubliais : **STOP !**

Vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance avec une chanson qui vous plongera dans le texte (du moins le début) ? Alors taper ceci : _Evenstar soundtrack _et prenez la première vidéo, la version full.

Ca y est, vous êtes officiellement paré pour affronter l'un des moments les plus tristes du manga (de mon point de vue, s'entend) !

Ps : la petite illustration a été faite par mes bons soins, chouette hein ? o/

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les cris, les coups de feu, le chaos de la bataille... Les sons devenaient ténus à mesure que Pell s'éloignait. Il ignora les appels désespérés de Vivi.

_Je serai toujours à vos côtés, princesse. Il vous suffit de tourner votre regard vers l'horizon._

Il apprécia la caresse de la brise. Le vent s'engouffra dans ses vêtements, faisant frémir ses plumes. Il ferma les yeux, volant toujours plus haut, toujours plus loin, jusqu'à ne devenir qu'un point dans l'immensité du ciel. Sous ses serres, la bombe continuait son compte à rebours, sa funeste litanie. En contrebas, sur la place du palais, c'était à peine s'il percevait encore les bruits des combats. Toute guerre avait son lot de sacrifices. Il sauverait ce pays en proie au chaos et à la destruction.

Pour son Altesse, pour la princesse, pour le peuple... Pour toutes ces vies qui méritaient de poursuivre leur chemin.

Une vie pour un avenir. La sienne contre celle du peuple. Parce qu'un roi n'est rien sans sa nation et qu'une nation n'est rien sans son peuple. Son devoir était d'anéantir les ennemis du royaume. Bientôt, il rejoindrait les gardiens des temps jadis, le cœur et l'âme en paix, pour un repos éternel. Son sacrifice serait la promesse d'une vie meilleure. Car il était le gardien de la famille royale. Le protecteur et le défenseur d'Alabasta. Le berger du firmament.

Pell, le faucon.

Déterminé, le lieutenant fila toujours plus haut dans le ciel. Le silence reprit ses droits, accompagnant ses derniers instants. Seul le tic-tac lancinant de la bombe lui parvenait. Petit point dans l'immensité azurée, il sourit. À tous ces moments vécus en tant que lieutenant de la garde, aux côtés d'une famille royale pas comme les autres.

Il serait à jamais fier d'avoir servi la famille Nefertari.

Loin au-dessus des nuages, les engrenages mécaniques cessèrent tout bruit et tout mouvement. Une détonation retentit, assourdissante, couvrant la symphonie des batailles, illuminant le ciel comme un second soleil. La terre trembla, renversant les combattants de cette guerre dépourvue de sens. La déflagration souffla la tempête de sable et les toits des habitations fragiles, brisant les vitres. Et alors que la lumière s'estompait en une dernière vague, laissant le ciel recouvrer ses couleurs, des yeux turquoise striés de perles salées fouillaient désespérément la voûte céleste à la recherche d'un signe de vie, tout espoir perdu.

Dans le firmament, nul oiseau visible, nulle plume virevoltante.

_« Dis, Pell, Pourquoi tu t'entraînes au combat chaque jour ?_

_- C'est mon devoir en tant que garde. Je dois devenir plus fort pour protéger notre patrie en cas de danger, princesse._

_- Contre qui tu vas te battre ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Je ne tiens pas à me battre, en fait. Il s'agit juste de se défendre._

_- C'est différent ?_

_- Les finalités sont différentes. »_

La plus grande gloire n'est pas de ne jamais tomber, mais de se relever à chaque chute. (1)

**.x.**

Après trois ans d'absence, la pluie se déversa sur le royaume, ramenant la paix et la vie dans un pays détruit par la colère. Le temps était à la reconstruction et au pardon. Qu'importent leurs erreurs, qu'importe la ruine, les ténèbres ne sont plus. Pluie et lumière se mêlaient dans un arc-en-ciel d'espoir.

Loin à l'écart, dans le désert, une silhouette était étendue sur le sable humide, immobile. La pluie imprégnait les vêtements brûlés, se mêlait au sang avant de se fondre dans le sablon de la plaine aride. Pell ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Il sentit des gouttes fraîches dévaler son visage avant de se perdre dans son cou. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

_La pluie… Après tant d'années…_

Un soleil crépusculaire brillait à l'horizon, répandant ses mille couleurs sur l'étendue du désert. La température chutait à mesure que le soleil se fondait avec la terre. Il avait froid. Son corps affaibli grelottait, ses blessures le torturaient. Dans un ultime effort, Pell tendit la main vers l'astre de lumière. Il plissa les yeux, fatigué et las. De fins raies de lumière passaient entre ses doigts, réchauffant à peine son corps glacé. L'esprit encore flou, il regarda les fines gouttes se frayer un chemin sur sa peau blanche. Il resserra les doigts, enfermant quelques gouttelettes dans le creux de sa paume.

_Je suis… en vie… _

Une quinte de toux le prit, tiraillant son corps malmené. La douleur le ramena à la réalité, chassant les nuages de confusion qui embrumaient son esprit.

Qu'était-il advenu du royaume ? Du peuple ?

Serrant les dents, Pell bascula sur le côté, se tenant en appui sur l'un de ses avant-bras. À bout de souffle, il posa son front sur le sable, crispant les poings. Ses muscles hurlèrent de douleur, son épaule gauche le lançait affreusement. Sa tête lui tournait, envoyant des signaux d'alerte dans son corps. Au loin, le soleil disparaissait derrière l'horizon, emportant ses derniers rayons avec lui.

Avec effort, le lieutenant s'appuya sur ses poings et se redressa sur ses genoux. Ce simple geste lui demanda un self-control hors norme pour ne pas hurler. Il avait toutes les peines du monde à faire abstraction de son mal. Les traits crispés, la respiration chaotique, il tenta de se lever. Il abandonna après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses et douloureuses, son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Il était si fatigué…

Le dos voûté, accablé de douleur, il empoigna les fins gravillons d'une main tremblante, l'autre crispée sur son épaule blessée. Ses yeux mi-clos tournés vers le ciel, il resta immobile, laissant la pluie dévaler ses joues. Sa vue se flouta, il ne discernait plus que de vagues formes à peine esquissées.

Alors qu'il sentait son esprit partir, un point lumineux attira son attention. Là, parmi les nuages chargés de pluie, une lueur filait entre les étoiles, aussi bleue qu'un ciel d'été. Avec difficulté, il se concentra dessus, sa respiration se fit plus faible tandis que l'étrange lumière grossissait.

_Elle se rapproche…_

Il peinait à rester éveillé. Son esprit glissait peu à peu vers l'inconscience. Il usa de ses dernières forces pour garder les yeux ouverts sur cette lueur étincelante, usurpant la beauté même des étoiles, les joyaux des ténèbres. Elle se rapprochait et grandissait à vue d'œil. À demi-conscient, Pell distingua une paire d'ailes à travers le brouillard de son esprit.

Un oiseau ?

En tant que faucon gardien, les cieux étaient son domaine. Au cours de ses observations depuis les nuages, il n'avait jamais vu une telle créature. Son épaule se rappela douloureusement à lui, sa blessure l'élançait. Sa tête tourna, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux un moment. Il était las et fatigué…

Alors que l'inconscience le happait, mettant fin à ses tourments, un cri… ou plutôt un chant lui parvint, clair et cristallin. Majestueux et élégant. Dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, Pell releva la tête, avant de s'effondrer sur le sable froid du désert, gardant dans son esprit la vision d'un oiseau enveloppé d'un manteau de flammes et de lumière.

**.x.**

Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, Pell se réveilla en sursaut. Le souffle court, il parcourut les alentours des yeux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver ses esprits. Pas de sable à perte de vue, juste les murs de sa chambre, éclairée par les minces filins argentés de la lune.

Un rêve…

Machinalement, il porta la main à la cicatrice de son épaule gauche, preuve éternelle de son abnégation. Cela faisait trois jours que la guerre avait cessé et trois jours que le pays entamait sa reconstruction… au rythme de la nation. Les temps troublés ne sont plus, seul reste l'espérance.

Dans un soupir, le lieutenant passa sa main sur son visage, encore endormi. D'un geste, il repoussa les draps et se leva. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Ses vêtements sur le dos, il quitta le quartier des gardes du palais, le bruit de ses pas se répercutant contre les murs.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était revenu. Et depuis, chaque nuit, l'oiseau de feu revenait hanter ses songes. Il ne cessait de ressasser ce qu'il s'était passé dans le désert. Cet événement avait-il seulement eu une once de réalité ? Ou bien n'était-ce que le fruit d'une illusion de son esprit embrumé ?

Après avoir perdu connaissance, il s'était réveillé dans un hôpital perdu au milieu du désert. Un vieil homme l'avait soigné et remis sur pieds. Suite de quoi, il s'était précipité au palais, affrontant avec un choc certain la découverte de sa propre tombe. Aucun homme n'est préparé à sa mort.

Petit à petit, il s'était remis, ménageant son corps comme le lui avait conseillé le vieux médecin. En attendant son rétablissement complet, Chaka assumait le commandement des troupes, sous la tutelle d'Igaram. Mais, malgré la joie, malgré le bonheur qui enveloppait tout un chacun, une question subsistait dans son esprit, tournant en continue. Qui l'avait secouru, dans ce désert ? Il ne pouvait s'agir du vieil homme, celui-ci n'en n'aurait pas eu la force.

Au fond de lui, Pell avait l'intime conviction qu'il s'agissait de cet étrange oiseau bleu. Il en était même certain.

Ses pas le menèrent au balcon du palais, lui laissant le loisir de veiller sur le sommeil des âmes en contrebas et d'observer la voûte étoilée. Pell s'accouda à la balustrade de pierre, embrassant du regard l'horizon lointain. Un sourire empli de nostalgie fleurit sur ses lèvres. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas connu de nuit si sereine.

« Il me semblait bien que j'avais entendu des pas. »

Le lieutenant se retourna, surpris d'avoir de la visite à cette heure, et découvrit Chaka, nonchalant, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Navré de t'avoir réveillé, s'excusa le guerrier.

- Qui a dit que tu m'avais réveillé ? » s'amusa Chaka, un sourire en coin.

L'homme-chacal se posta au côté de son compagnon, se perdant à son tour dans la contemplation du paysage. L'air était frais, presque froid.

« Tu devrais être en train de te reposer.

- L'inactivité ne me convient pas. Ma place est dehors, pas coincé dans un lit.

- T'entraîner en catimini ne t'aidera pas à guérir, soupira le lieutenant. Et ne fais pas cette tête, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que je n'avais rien remarqué ? »

Un rire léger s'échappa des lèvres de Pell. Il ne pouvait rien cacher à son compagnon. Un silence apaisant s'installa, rythmé par le crépitement des torches. Chaka jeta un bref coup d'œil à son vieil ami, celui-ci avait les traits soucieux et le regard vague.

« Tu as la tête ailleurs, ces derniers temps. Quelque chose te tracasse…»

Ni une question, ni une affirmation, une simple constatation. L'homme-faucon sourit malgré lui. Décidément, rien ne lui échappait. Il mit quelques secondes à répondre, son regard toujours tourné vers les étoiles.

« Ce n'est rien d'important. »

Pell sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, Chaka se redresser. Ce dernier poussa un soupir inaudible, passant sa main dans ses cheveux en un geste ennuyé. Son compagnon était un guerrier redoutable, certes, mais il était aussi très discret et très secret. S'il ne voulait pas parler, ce n'était pas la peine d'insister. L'homme-oiseau ne se confierait que lorsqu'il en ressentirait le besoin. Pas avant.

« Pense à te ménager, Pell. »

Le susnommé pivota la tête dans sa direction, s'arrachant à sa contemplation. Chaka posa la main sur son épaule, en un geste fraternel.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre une deuxième fois, mon ami. »

Sur cette confession, l'homme-chacal se dirigea vers le quartier des soldats, le son de ses pas s'amenuisant à mesure qu'il s'éloignait, laissant Pell seul avec ses pensées. Le silence pour seule compagnie, il repensa à son rêve. Ce rêve qu'il faisait depuis son retour. Où pouvait être cet oiseau, en ce moment ? Était-il encore à Alabasta ou avait-il depuis longtemps quitté les terres arides ?

Inextricablement, une certaine agitation s'empara de lui et il ressentit le besoin de voler. Obéissant à son instinct, les plumes recouvrirent la peau opaline, laissant place à un faucon majestueux. Il s'envola dans le ciel, disparaissant entre les nuages. Alubarna n'était plus qu'une tache dans l'immensité du désert. Lentement, Pell rabattit ses ailes et se laissa tomber en chute libre, appréciant la caresse du vent sur ses plumes. Comme lors de ce moment… où il avait cru sa fin imminente, où il avait profité des derniers instants de son existence.

Doux sentiment de liberté que procurait la sensation de voler.

Le lieutenant vit la cité grossir à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du sol. Il discerna des taches oranges dans l'obscurité de la nuit, preuve qu'Alubarna ne dormait jamais totalement. Au dernier moment, il déploya ses ailes et rasa le sol de près avant de remonter en quelques battements, provoquant une bourrasque de vent qui souleva un nuage de poussière.

Son épaule blessée se rappela soudainement à lui, l'obligeant à cesser ses exercices de voltige. Il en avait trop fait ce soir et Chaka ne manquerait pas de le lui rappeler. Serrant les dents, Pell sollicita une dernière fois son épaule et se posa dans une ruelle à l'ouest du palais. Il ferait le reste du chemin à pied, il ne voulait pas risquer de rouvrir ses blessures.

Sans tarder, les ailes devinrent bras et le plumage devint peau. Réprimant une grimace, l'homme-faucon se massa l'épaule, devenue douloureuse par tant d'efforts. Chaka allait lui passer un savon… Et le médecin du palais aussi…

« Yoi, alors comme ça, t'es un utilisateur du fruit de démon ? »

Pris au dépourvu, Pell sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Il en aurait presque crié s'il n'avait pas eu un tant soit peu de maîtrise de soi. Il se retourna vivement dans la direction d'où provenait la voix et porta la main à la garde de son épée en un réflexe instinctif. Le geste n'échappa pas à l'homme camouflé dans la pénombre, qui leva les mains en signe de paix. Nonchalamment adossé au mur, un bref rire lui échappa.

« Tu ne dors jamais ? C'est pas la première fois que je te vois survoler la cité en pleine nuit. »

Le lieutenant ne daigna pas répondre, parcourant le fil de ses souvenirs à la recherche d'un indice qui pourrait le renseigner sur l'identité de son interlocuteur. Il ne lui semblait pas avoir déjà entendu cette voix quelque part…

« Je vois que tu vas mieux depuis la dernière fois. »

La dernière fois… ? Pell fronça les sourcils, de plus en plus perplexe. Sans lâcher la garde son épée, il fixa intensément l'étranger. Seules deux billes de saphir se dessinaient dans la pénombre. Naïvement, le lieutenant regarda derrière lui, pensant que l'inconnu s'adressait à quelqu'un d'autre. Force était de constater que non.

« Nous… nous connaissons ? hésita l'homme-faucon, dubitatif.

- Moi, oui. En ce qui te concerne, je ne sais pas. C'est à toi de me le dire. »

… Voilà qui ne l'éclairait pas beaucoup. Avec effort, Pell tenta de mettre un nom à cette voix grave et traînante, en vain. Il était certain de n'avoir jamais croisé cet homme étrange. Un faible soupir blasé lui parvient.

« Tu ne te souviens pas, yoi ? Bah, ça ne m'étonne pas, t'étais pas en très bon état quand je t'ai trouvé.

- Mais qui êtes-vous ? » s'impatienta le guerrier.

Pas de réponse. À la place, l'inconnu se décolla du mur et s'avança sous la clarté de la lune, illuminant ses traits. Avec flegme, il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, un fin sourire accroché aux lèvres. Un silence s'installa tandis que Pell le dévisageait, les yeux agrandis. Il avait reconnu sans peine l'individu. Et s'il avait eu le moindre doute quant à son identité, le tatouage que son vis-à-vis arborait fièrement sur son torse était là pour le rappeler.

« Marco le Phénix…

- En chair et en plumes, yoi. »

Sur ces mots, le susnommé fit une élégante révérence, une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Pell le regarda faire sans rien dire, ses méninges tournant à plein régime. Petit à petit, la lumière se fit dans son esprit, les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtèrent. La lueur bleue, l'oiseau enveloppé de flammes étincelantes, le chant… Le commandant ne bougea pas d'un pouce, attendant une réaction de la part de l'homme faucon. Il vit ce dernier reporter son regard sur lui, un éclair de compréhension dans les yeux.

« C'était vous…

- Yoi ! Tu as mis le temps. »

Avec satisfaction, Marco vit la méfiance quitter peu à peu les traits de son interlocuteur. Mieux encore, ce dernier avait fait quelques pas dans sa direction, visiblement intrigué. Seule une distance d'un bon pas les séparait, désormais.

« Que fait le commandant de la première flotte de Barbe-Blanche ici ?

- Ah, ça… soupira Marco en passant une main dans ses cheveux, l'air ennuyé.

- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes venu uniquement pour admirer le paysage, j'aurais peine à vous croire.

- Monsieur fait de l'humour… Très bien, dans ce cas, nous serons deux, yoi. »

Les yeux ronds, Pell avait juste eu le temps d'apercevoir un splendide sourire narquois fleurir sur le visage du pirate avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse, laissant place à un phénix majestueux. Les flammes bleues illuminèrent la ruelle, dissipant les ombres aussi surement que le soleil, tandis qu'une douce chaleur réchauffait l'atmosphère. Pris au dépourvu, Pell recula de quelques pas, hypnotisé par les langues de feu qui couraient sur le plumage du phénix. Ce dernier étendit ses immenses ailes avant de darder son regard sur l'homme-faucon, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat étrange.

« Nous allons voir qui du phénix ou du faucon est le plus rapide.

- Qu-… Hé, attendez ! Mais où allez-vous ?! »

Trop tard, le commandant avait filé plus vite que son ombre, emportant avec lui sa chaleur et sa lumière. Soupirant fortement, le lieutenant se demanda subrepticement si tous les pirates étaient aussi frivoles. Il passa une main sur son visage, bien ennuyé de devoir courser le pirate dans son état. Son épaule avait besoin de repos après l'exercice de voltige qu'il s'était accordé tout à l'heure. Fort de sa décision, Pell s'apprêtait à laisser tomber lorsqu'une voix lointaine lui parvint.

« Yoi, et bien ? Ne me dit pas que tu as peur de l'altitude, j'aurais peine à te croire. »

Malgré lui, l'homme-faucon sourit, amusé par la tentative.

« Monsieur fait de l'humour… »

Très bien, à charge de revanche. L'homme-faucon allait lui montrer de quel bois il se chauffait. La seconde d'après, un faucon filait dans les airs, plus rapide que le vent et disparut entre les nuages.

Tant pis pour le médecin du palais qui allait sans doute lui passer un savon. Quant à Chaka… Pell préféra ne pas y penser.

Dans une taverne non loin de là, l'ambiance battait son plein, les verres s'entrechoquaient et les chansons se mêlaient au tintamarre des hommes et des femmes qui faisaient la fête. Un citoyen en sortit, titubant légèrement, à peine gêné par le froid qui régnait à cette heure de la nuit. Il s'étira de tout son long avant de porter son regard sur les étoiles. L'instant d'après, sa mâchoire se décrochait sous la surprise. Il beugla à l'adresse d'un homme, resté dans la taverne.

« Hé, Joe, viens voir, il y a une étoile qui bouge dans l'ciel !

- Toi, t'as encore trop forcé sur la bibine.

- Non, j'te jure ! J'ai pas la berlue !

- R'viens t'asseoir au lieu de déblatérer des âneries, Averell ! Tu vas m'faire l'plaisir de cuver tes pintes, j'ai pas envie d'recevoir les foudres de ta femme à ta place. »

Sous la menace cachée, le dénommé rentra dare-dare, sans discuter, oubliant bien vite l'étrange étoile.

Loin du tumulte du peuple, le phénix s'inquiétait de ne plus voir l'homme-faucon dans son champ de vision. Ce dernier était pourtant juste derrière lui lorsqu'il avait regardé par-dessus son épaule. Étrange…

Soudainement, un sifflement aiguë résonna dans le silence de la nuit, de plus en plus fort. Intrigué, Marco regarda de tous côtés, à la recherche de l'origine du bruit. Rien à gauche, rien à droite. Pas plus devant que derrière. Fronçant les sourcils, il leva la tête et s'écarta brusquement en un ballet de plumes et de feu bleu. L'instant d'après, une masse s'abattait en piquet, à l'endroit même où il se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant.

Lorsqu'il passa à quelques centimètres du phénix, Pell lui adressa un regard éloquent. Les secondes semblaient s'être allongées, le temps d'un bref échange visuel. De la surprise pour l'un et de l'assurance presque insolente pour l'autre. Bien vite, le lien se cassa et le temps reprit son cours. L'homme-faucon avait profité des avantages de son fruit du démon pour rattraper le commandant : il s'était posté au-dessus de sa cible avant de fondre en piqué, atteignant ainsi une vitesse vertigineuse, propre aux faucons.

« Yoi ! Quelle précision ! lui cria-t-on de loin. T'as bien failli m'avoir !

- Pour être franc, j'ai raté mon coup. »

«… _Rappelle-moi qui est le pirate dans l'histoire ?_ » entendit-il malgré le vent qui brouillait les sons. Toujours en chute libre, Pell déploya ses ailes afin de remonter, le vent s'engouffra dans ses plumes avec force. Il avait à peine entamé sa remontée qu'une douleur fulgurante lui foudroyait l'épaule gauche. Malgré son self-control, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri de douleur, à mi-chemin entre l'homme et l'animal.

Son aile gauche rendue inopérante par la douleur, il battit frénétiquement de l'autre aile pour tenter de se stabiliser. L'opération ne fut pas très concluante, si bien que, sans ses deux ailes pour se laisser porter par les courants aériens, il chuta dans un tourbillon de plumes et de serres.

Pell se débattit contre la force du vent, tentant par tous les moyens possibles de freiner sa dégringolade. Bientôt, il distingua les ruelles d'Alubarna dans la pénombre de la nuit. Avec horreur, il vit le toit de la bâtisse de l'horloge se rapprocher à grande allure. Tournoyant sur lui-même malgré lui, Pell crispa ses muscles et déploya ses ailes dans une dernière tentative de ralentir sa chute, mais la douleur occasionnée fut trop grande, il éprouvait déjà des difficultés pour ne serait-ce que rester stable.

La force du vent faisait claquer son vêtement contre son plumage alors que la gravité l'attirait immanquablement vers la terre. Plus que vingt mètres. Marqué par l'angoisse et l'effroi, Pell se tortilla dans tous les sens pour retarder sa rencontre avec le sol. Dix mètres. Le guerrier ferma les yeux vivement, attendant le choc. Alors qu'il pensait heurter le sol, il se sentit percuter par une masse avec violence, le faisant étouffer une exclamation. La seconde d'après, il atterrissait durement en un roulé-boulé sur le toit du bâtiment qui trônait sur la grande place, des plumes volant dans son sillage.

« Yoi, c'est la deuxième fois que je te sauve la vie en l'espace d'une semaine. »

Le souffle court, le cœur battant la chamade, Pell retrouva son corps d'homme avant de se retourner sur le dos, tenant son épaule meurtrie d'une main. Marco se tenait juste au-dessus de lui, toujours majestueux dans sa forme de phénix.

« Faudra que tu m'expliques comment t'as fait pour rester en vie jusqu'à maintenant. »

L'homme-faucon esquissa un sourire d'excuse et de remerciement mêlés, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut une grimace de douleur. Une lueur soucieuse passa dans les prunelles du phénix lorsque celui-ci avisa les traits crispés du lieutenant. Petit à petit, les flammes bleues s'évanouirent dans la nuit, laissant place au commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe-Blanche. Pell ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un geignement plaintif lorsque Marco l'aida à s'asseoir.

« Montre-moi ça », demanda le pirate en apercevant la main crispée sur l'épaule.

Il s'accroupit au côté du gardien et avec douceur, il commença à palper l'épaule, appuyant plus ou moins fortement à certains endroits. De son côté, l'homme-faucon avait pincé les lèvres, muselant ses plaintes du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Bon, elle ne s'est pas déboîtée avec le choc, c'est déjà ça. Faut que je l'examine plus en profondeur.

- Vous êtes médecin, maintenant ? le taquina le lieutenant.

- J'ai quelques notions », sourit le phénix.

C'est sur ces mots qu'il se rendit compte d'un petit détail gênant. Le vêtement (2) que portait son vis-à-vis ne comportait pas d'attaches, pas de boutons ou rien qui pouvait s'y apparenter. De plus, un haut col ceignait le cou du guerrier, donc il ne pouvait même pas tirer un peu sur le tissu pour espérer apercevoir la plaie. Marco fronça les sourcils à ce constat.

« _On n'a pas idée de mettre des vêtements aussi compliqué à enlever_ », songea le phénix.

Tiens, une chemise aurait parfaitement fait l'affaire. Ou alors, rien du tout, c'est très bien aussi. Il chercha des yeux un quelconque moyen d'enlever ce satané-vêtement-très-gênant, sous le regard interrogatif du guerrier-faucon. Mais il n'y avait absolument rien. Bon, bah… à la bonne franquette !

Il empoigna le bas de l'étrange robe afin de la relever lorsque Pell l'interrompit d'un geste, vif comme l'éclair malgré son apparente faiblesse. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, se demandant bien ce que pouvait fabriquer le pirate. Devant le regard accusateur, Marco se sentit obligé de s'expliquer.

« Si tu ne l'enlèves pas, je ne pourrai pas voir les dégâts. »

Durant un instant, il crut voir de la réticence sur les traits de son interlocuteur, mais le visage opalin retrouva bien vite sa neutralité.

« Si c'est montrer ta blessure qui te gêne, saches que j'ai vu bien pire comme estafilade. Je suis un pirate, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, yoi.

- Ce n'est pas le problème…

- Alors qu'est-ce qui te gêne ? s'impatienta doucement le commandant, désireux d'inspecter l'épaule blessée. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as rien en dessous… »

Pas de réponse. À la place, un silence éloquent s'abattit entre les deux utilisateurs de fruit du démon. En plein dans le mille ! Incrédule, Marco vit les joues de l'homme-faucon se teinter d'une légère couleur rosée, bien visible sur sa peau blanche malgré la pénombre.

« Attends, t'es sérieux, là ? » demanda-t-il, le coin de ses lèvres agité d'un tic nerveux.

En avisant la tête du lieutenant, il sentit un fou rire commencer à poindre. Il inspira plusieurs fois, tentant de réprimer le moindre sourire.

« J'ai… juste… le nécessaire.

- … T'entends quoi par _le nécessaire_ ? »

Avec un amusement évident, il vit le blessé le foudroyer du regard avant qu'il ne le reporte subitement vers le sol, observant les aspérités du toit avec un intérêt soudain. Ne pipant mot, le rouge de ses joues jurait affreusement avec la pâleur de sa peau. Un sourire espiègle naquit sur le visage du commandant et, décidé à jouer la carte de la taquinerie, il entreprit de titiller un peu l'homme-faucon.

« Moi, cela ne me dérange pas du tout. On commence quand ? »

À ces mots, Pell releva vivement la tête. Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et la bouche formant un rond parfait, il affichait une expression totalement choquée, si comique que Marco n'y tint plus et partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Yoi, du calme, je te charrie, le rassura le commandant. Tu devrais voir ta tête, elle vaut le détour.

- Cela n'a rien de drôle, répliqua le lieutenant, vexé.

- Ha, Ha ! Seulement pour toi ! »

Un dernier soubresaut le prit avant qu'il ne se calme, reprenant son sérieux. Dardant à nouveau son regard sur l'homme-faucon, il s'aperçut que ce dernier tremblait imperceptiblement. Était-ce dû à son épaule ou au froid ambiant ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Dans tous les cas, le lieutenant avait besoin de soin et ce n'était pas en restant sur ce toit qu'ils allaient trouver une solution. Prenant sa forme de phénix, Marco lui adressa quelques mots.

« Où résides-tu ? »

En silence, Pell lui montra d'un geste le palais qui surplombait la ville. Le commandant siffla brièvement en apercevant la grande bâtisse.

« Yoi, tu t'ennuies pas, toi.

- Je suis le lieutenant de la garde royale, lui confia son interlocuteur en se relevant. En sachant ça, il n'est pas très étonnant que je séjourne au palais.

- Allez, monte. Je te dépose là-bas. »

Un silence lui répondit. Fronçant les sourcils, le phénix pivota sa tête en direction de Pell. Ce dernier paraissait être en proie à un grand conflit intérieur. Soupirant fortement, Marco s'approcha de lui de sa démarche élégante avant de se tourner sur le côté, présentant son flanc droit, ses flammes bleues courant sur son plumage.

« Je te suggère de faire comme moi et de mettre ta fierté de côté pour le moment. Elle est plutôt encombrante. »

Le lieutenant hésita encore un instant avant de se décider. Avec précaution, il approcha sa main du feu bleu et fut surpris de constater qu'il ne le brûlait. Seule une agréable chaleur émanait du phénix. Fascinant… Marco le laissa faire, attendant patiemment. Pas la peine de le brusquer. Se faire porter comme un vulgaire sac à patates devait être une expérience nouvelle pour lui.

Au bout d'un instant, Pell se hissa sur le dos du commandant et plaça ses jambes derrière les ailes afin de ne pas gêner son porteur dans ses mouvements. L'instant d'après, ils filaient en direction du palais.

Loin à l'est, de faibles lueurs orangées faisaient leur apparition. L'aube pointait, amenant avec elle la chaleur du soleil. Un silence s'installa entre les deux compères, aucun des deux n'étant enclin à le briser. De son bras valide, Pell s'accrochait au long cou du phénix, les yeux fermés de fatigue et de douleur. Même si celle-ci s'était calmée, elle restait relativement présente.

« Désolé. »

Le lieutenant rouvrit les yeux, surpris. Il jeta un œil en direction de Marco, celui-ci avait le regard braqué devant lui. Si bien qu'il douta d'avoir bien entendu. Mais ses doutes furent bien vite dissipés lorsque le commandant reprit la parole.

« J'aurais dû me douter que tu n'étais pas en état.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Moi seul ai décidé de jouer les inconscients. »

Un silence plana quelques instants avant que le phénix ne le regarde de biais.

« Tu avoueras quand même que je t'ai un peu forcé la main. »

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence. Il ne fut brisé que lorsque Pell indiqua l'emplacement de sa chambre, le troisième balcon en partant de la gauche sur la façade nord, selon ses propres dires. Avec délicatesse, le commandant se posa sur la rambarde, faisant attention à ne pas secouer son passager temporaire. D'un léger saut, il se retrouva dans une large pièce, décorée sobrement et contenant un mobilier strictement fonctionnel. Le propriétaire ne s'embarrassait pas de choses futiles et inutiles.

Avec précaution, Marco descendit sur ses appuis, laissant le temps au lieutenant de se laisser glisser de son dos. Ce dernier quitta la chaleur des flammes bleues puis gagna, non sans un _merci_ à son porteur, le canapé situé à l'opposé de la fenêtre. Pendant que Marco reprenait sa forme d'homme et observait la chambre d'un œil curieux, Pell se départit de son keffieh (3) et contint une grimace lorsqu'il déplia son bras, jusque-là pressé contre son torse.

« Tu as une trousse ou quelque chose qui s'y rapproche ? demanda le commandant en s'approchant du canapé.

- Dans la commode, à côté de la porte sur votre gauche. »

Marco se dirigea vers le meuble en question avant de farfouiller à l'intérieur et y trouva une boîte en fer de taille modeste. Une petite croix rouge avait été peinte à la main sur le dessus du couvercle. Revenant auprès du blessé, le pirate déposa la trousse sur la petite table, juste à côté du keffieh. L'homme-faucon le regarda faire en silence, attendant que son invité s'installe à son tour. À sa grande surprise, ce dernier bouda le canapé et préféra s'asseoir sur la table, bien en face du lieutenant.

Ils se regardèrent un instant dans le blanc des yeux, sans dire un mot. Seul le son de la brise au-dehors comblait le silence. Les premiers rayons du soleil illuminaient désormais la ville de leurs filins dorés, réchauffant la terre glacée par la nuit. Dans la chambre, Pell continuait à fixer intensément le phénix, semblant chercher une réponse sur son visage impassible.

« Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ? »

Marco haussa les sourcils, véritablement étonné que son vis-à-vis puisse poser pareille question. Cela lui avait semblé simplement naturel. Et quand bien même… n'importe qui, à sa place, aurait fait de même. Enfin, la majorité…

« Le Bon Samaritain n'a pas besoin de raisons. »

L'homme-faucon n'ajouta rien d'autre, la réponse semblait le contenter. Le commandant ouvrit distraitement la boîte en fer, examinant son contenu d'un œil.

« J'aimerais examiner ton épaule, si tu le veux bien. »

Sous l'œil attentif de Marco, le lieutenant se leva et se dirigea vers une commode placée à côté du lit. Il en sortit un long ruban de tissu, ainsi qu'une _robe_,comme aimait les appeler le phénix, plus ample et dépourvue de col. La particularité du vêtement résidait dans le fait qu'il était ouvert sur le devant sur toute sa longueur et qu'il ne possédait pas d'attaches pour le refermer, l'écharpe devant certainement occuper cette fonction.

Pell posa le tout sur le lit puis, sans un mot, se retourna vers Marco, l'observant avec insistance. Ce dernier mit un petit temps avant de comprendre la demande implicite.

« D'accord, j'ai compris, je me retourne », soupira-t-il en levant les mains.

Fier et pudique avec ça… On n'est pas couché. Curieux, le commandant ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil discret au guerrier-faucon lorsqu'un froissement de tissu lui parvint. Marco n'était pas d'un naturel voyeur, loin de là, mais il suffisait d'interdire quelque chose pour qu'on ait envie de le faire. Et ceci était d'autant plus valable pour un pirate. Lui tournant le dos, le lieutenant continuait de se dévêtir, loin de se douter qu'on l'observait. Il enleva sa dish-dasha avec difficulté. Une grimace lui échappa lorsqu'il déplaça son bras afin de se dépêtre de la manche gauche.

En retrait, le phénix observait son hôte avec curiosité. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsque Pell jeta son vêtement sur le lit. Voilà donc ce qu'il entendait par _le strict nécessaire_, s'amusa-t-il. Le regard pétillant de malice, il observa le long ruban qui ceignait les hanches du guerrier et qui descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisse, à l'instar des gladiateurs. Marco fit voyager son regard, tombant sur le dos mis à nu. Bardé de bandages au niveau de l'épaule, celui-ci était musclé par des années de service au sein de la garde.

En avisant Pell tenter d'enfiler l'autre robe, il décida de lui proposer son aide.

« Je serais ravi de te donner un coup de main, dit-il avant de se retourner précipitamment en apercevant le regard du lieutenant.

- Je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point. »

Ouch, ça fait mal ça. Pff, vous tentez de rendre service et voilà comment on vous remercie… Un regard noir accompagné d'un vent. Si ce n'est pas malheureux, ça… Au bout de quelques minutes, le commandant se retourna une seconde fois, l'air de rien. Il venait à peine d'amorcer son mouvement qu'il se reçut une boule de tissu en pleine figure.

… Bon d'accord, le message est passé.

Attendant patiemment – et un brin boudeur -, un second froissement s'éleva dans le silence de la pièce avant que Pell ne le rejoigne sur le canapé. Départi de son keffieh et ainsi vêtu, ce dernier ressemblait bien plus à une personne de sang royal qu'à un simple garde. Pardon, _lieutenant_ de la garde. L'homme-faucon s'installa en face du phénix, resserrant l'écharpe qui lui enserrait la taille.

De sa main droite, il dégagea le haut de sa tunique, non sans une certaine réticence. Cachant son demi-sourire, Marco entreprit d'enlever les bandages avec douceur. Avec contentement, il put enfin apercevoir les dégâts. Et ils n'étaient pas beaux à voir. Les bandages étaient imbibés de sang.

« Les points de suture ont sauté, je vais devoir en refaire. »

Du coin de l'œil, le commandant repéra une carafe d'eau et une petite bassine, postées sur un petit meuble juste en face du lit. En quelques pas, il fut dessus et renversa le contenu de la carafe dans la bassine puis revint auprès du blessé, posant le récipient à son côté. Il commença par nettoyer et désinfecter la plaie, accompagné des plaintes étouffées du lieutenant.

« Je te conseille de serrer les dents.

- Pourqu- Hhmph ! »

Les muscles crispés, Pell contint un cri in-extremis. Le souffle court, la mâchoire serrée, il tenta de faire abstraction du feu qui lui dévorait l'épaule.

« Qu-…Hh… qu'est-ce… que c'est… Hh… ? articula-t-il avec difficulté.

- Alcool. Il m'en restait dans ma besace. Je ne te cache pas que je le réservais pour une autre utilisation », reprit le phénix, tout sourire, après une brève pause.

Malgré la douleur, le guerrier-faucon trouva la force de rire tandis que Marco pressait un peu plus le tissu imbibé d'alcool sur la plaie. Ce dernier s'empara ensuite d'un fil et d'une aiguille, commençant le véritable travail.

« Au fait, maintenant que j'y pense, je ne connais pas ton nom.

- Je m'appelle Pell…

- Enchanté », sourit le pirate en levant les yeux de son travail.

Amusé, le lieutenant leva les yeux au ciel. Au-dehors, le soleil avait entamé sa haute ascension, baignant le paysage de ses lueurs dorées. Les âmes s'éveillaient lentement, prêtes pour une nouvelle journée de travail tandis que les oiseaux comblaient le silence du matin de leurs chants harmonieux. Dans la chambre, Marco finissait le dernier point de suture, coupant le fil d'un coup de dent. D'un geste, il sortit de nouvelles bandes de la boîte en fer et, avec précaution, commença à enrubanner l'épaule.

« Vous ne m'avez pas répondu tout à l'heure…

- Hm ? fit le phénix, concentré.

- Que venez-vous faire à Alabasta ? »

Le commandant s'arrêta un bref instant dans sa tâche et ancra son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Un instant de flottement passa durant lequel aucun des deux ne se quitta des yeux. Pell attendit patiemment, nullement pressé. Finalement, Marco soupira doucement, reprenant son travail par la même occasion.

« Je… suis à la recherche de… quelqu'un. On m'a rapporté qu'il était passé dans le coin, récemment.

- C'est une personne proche. »

Le phénix releva vivement la tête en haussant ses sourcils, la bouche formant un rond parfait sans qu'un son n'en sorte. Ses mains restèrent en suspension au-dessus de l'épaule.

« Je dirais même très proche, reprit l'homme-faucon, un sourire en coin.

- Comment le sais-tu ? »

Une légère teinte rosée avait pris place sur les joues du phénix.

« Personne ne ferait tout ce chemin pour une simple connaissance.

- Qui te dit que je ne recherche pas un criminel ? tenta Marco.

- Ce n'est pas un désir d'or ou de vengeance que je lis dans vos yeux… »

Sur ces mots, Pell prit les mains du commandant dans les siennes et les dégagea avec douceur.

« … C'est de l'inquiétude. »

Il termina le travail de son médecin temporaire et noua les bandages avant de remettre sa tunique sur les épaules, refermant les pans sur son torse. C'était bien mieux comme ça.

« Quel que soit cette personne, vous devez beaucoup l'aimer. »

Avec amusement, il vit les joues du pirate s'empourprer, alors que ce dernier se massait la nuque dans une vaine tentative de cacher sa gêne. Chacun son tour !

« Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire ça… hésita le commandant.

- Et quel est le nom de la jeune femme ?... Ou plutôt devrais-je dire du jeune homme ? » s'enquit l'homme-faucon avec malice.

Pell observa la réaction de son interlocuteur avec attention. Maintenant rouge tomate, celui-ci avait dévié le regard, observant les murs avec intérêt. Alors que le lieutenant s'apprêtait à en rajouter, des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, se dirigeant dans leur direction.

« Hum, toussota le phénix en se levant, mal à l'aise, c'est pas tout ça mais il faut que j'y aille.

- J'espère que vous le retrouverez.

- … Je l'espère aussi », murmura le phénix, si bas que Pell crut avoir rêvé.

La pièce fut illuminée d'un bleu azur, le temps d'un bref instant. Quelle belle couleur que le bleu, la couleur des océans et des cieux. Deux mondes que tout sépare, voués à s'apercevoir de loin sans jamais se croiser et pourtant si liés. Dans le silence du matin, la porte s'ouvrit sur Chaka qui parcourut la pièce du regard, à la recherche de son compagnon. Ce dernier s'était posté au balcon, observant le ciel d'un air songeur. L'homme-chacal fut étonné de le voir habillé d'une simple tunique et dépourvu de son couvre-chef habituel.

« Pell ? »

Le susnommé se détourna du paysage et fit face à son vieil ami.

« Oui ?

- Tout va bien ? J'ai cru entendre des voix depuis le couloir… »

Alors que le guerrier-faucon arrivait à sa hauteur, Chaka vit un sourire énigmatique orner ses lèvres.

« Oh, ce n'était rien. Une petite conversation avec un oiseau bleu. On apprend quantité de choses grâce à eux. Ils vont et viennent et enregistrent absolument tout, sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte. »

Sur ces paroles étranges, Pell passa devant son confrère et disparut dans le couloir, en direction de la cour du palais. Muet de stupeur, l'homme-chacal le regarda s'éloigner, les yeux ronds… jusqu'à ce que ses prunelles ne se posent sur la petite table de la chambre.

« C'est pas vrai ! Pell, reviens ici ! Tu t'es encore entraîné en cachette ! »

Oups !

* * *

_1. Confucius_

2. La robe que porte Pell s'appelle une dish-dasha.

3. Son couvre-chef !

* * *

C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que cet OS sur un couple aussi original qu'improbable vous a plu. En ce qui me concerne, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire.

Maintenant, à vous de jouer. Si vous avez des réclamations... ne venez pas me voir ! En revanche, si vous voulez donnez votre opinion et me faire part de quelques fautes oubliées, je suis toute à vous !

MogowKo, comme je sais que tu rêvais de voir un écrit sur ce pairing, j'espère sincèrement que je ne t'ai pas déçue et qu'il te plait \o/


End file.
